Top Ten List
by Kierstyn
Summary: Set after Last Sacrafice. Rose and Dimitri are together and she is wondering what his top ten best times with Rosemarie Hataway are. Rated T but a little M here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like.**

**I do not own VA or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Top Ten List<p>

Chapter 1

As I laid in his arms snuggled closely next to him, I wondered how it was possible that I'd woken up before him. I usually woke up to him looking down and watching _me_ sleep. But I beat him today! I had to admit, I felt proud, now I could lay here and watch _him_ sleep. It was a very breathtaking experience. He looked so peaceful. I could almost hear his heart beating evenly. I put my head on his bare chest to hear it better and started thinking about our time together. Suddenly I felt his arms tightened around me as he brought me even closer to him. I looked up to see his amazing chocolate brown eyes look into mine as he gave me his beautiful smile.

"You're awake early," he said as I moved up so that we could be face to face. "You beat me."

I couldn't help but laugh as I recalled that what he said was exactly what I had thought earlier. "Yeah, I know. What a miracle right?"

"It really is," he said chuckling. I could never get enough of his cute masculine chuckle. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Not much. Just thinking. A lot." I told him.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"Nothing really." He lifted his eyebrow which told me he wanted to know more. I swear, in the beginning that one eyebrow was such a turn on. And it was when he was affectionate with me. But then there were times when it just got on my nerves. "Fine. I'll tell you. You don't have to be so pushy."

"Okay," he gestured for me to go on.

"I was thinking about us. Well more like remembering." I told him.

"Really? What were you remembering?"

"Well do you remember the first time we met?" He nodded. "I was remembering what my first thoughts of you were."

"And what were you first thoughts of me," he asked.

I silently thought about this before I answered him. Remembering looking out the window on that Portland night when he took us back to St. Vladimir's. Watching him stand under the shadow of the tree and noticing how tall he was. And then practically bumping into him while Lissa and I tried to escape, thinking how hot he was.

"The first thing I thought about you was how tall you are."

He outright laughed at my answer. I don't know why, I didn't think it was funny. Well actually it is kind of funny. "Really, that was your first thought of me?"

"Dimitri, I think that's the first thought that comes to anyone's mind when they meet you for the first time. But I also thought you were hot. Well hot for someone who was in the way of my escape," I told him.

"Huh, hot," he held me close as he narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that instantly build butterflies in my stomach. "Well that's a much better answer," he told me as he closed the distance between our lips giving me a very passionate kiss that made me melt in his arms.

I pulled away and said, "Now you tell me. What were your first thoughts of me?"

"Okay. Well, I never told you this but the guardians and I had been watching you and Lissa for a couple of day before we took you back. The first time I saw you was when you and Lissa were at the beach. You were sitting on the sand with Lissa. I was watching from a distance away." I remembered that day. Lissa and I'd had a long day at school and we both wanted a break. Now that Dimitri told me that he and other guardians had been there I clearly remembered seeing some men that were trying to blend in but were clearly out of place. I scolded myself for not being more alert that day, but since it was a clear sunny day, there was no need to be on high alert. Strigoi wouldn't jump out, yet I'd forgotten about our other threats back then. But I didn't regret it. If I had figured out that guardians were right on our backs in Portland, I would have left immediately with Lissa. Yes, many things could've been prevented but I didn't regret being taken back to St. Vlad's. My life today was great. I had Dimitri, Lissa was queen, and I was her guardian. What more could I want.

"The first thought that crossed my mind about you," continued Dimitri, "was that the picture in your profile couldn't compare to seeing you in person. That photo of you was of when you were sixteen. You changed a bit in two years and you were beautiful. You are beautiful." He said holding me close and looking straight into my eyes." Your are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I smiled at him, moving so that I was resting my chin on his chest. "Really? Your first thought of me was that?" I asked.

He kissed my lips softly. "Roza, my first thought of you every time I see you is how beautiful you are. That and that I am the luckiest man alive."

I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest woman alive. We talked more about our first times together. Our first kiss, our first fight, when we first knew we were in love with one another. We had been laying in bed for two hours since walking up at 6 pm, just talking. We would stop and kiss in between conversations but when my stomach started to growl we decided to get up and eat. I stopped him remembering that we had skipped something.

"Dimitri." I called. He had been putting on his favorite grey hoodie I had given him for our one month anniversary. I had bought it and then taken it to the tailors to have our initials sewed on the sleeve with a heart around it. He had loved it. Not as much as his duster but it was up there.

"Yes," he said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"One more thing," I said looking straight into his eyes. "What did you think when we first slept together in the cabin?" He had told me before right afterward but I wanted to hear him tell me again.

He gave me his breathtaking grin and moved me closer to him. "Baby, that night was the best night of my lift. It's one of the tops on the top ten best times with Rosemarie Hathaway."

"You have a list of best times with me," I asked wondering what they were. "What are they?"

"Hmm," he kissed me before standing up and walking toward the door. "I guess I'll have to tell you. But just one at a time." He laughed walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter. Today is my birthday but im gonna give you guys a gift. Ive decided to update once a week since being a high school editor in chief is very hectic. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p>Top Ten List<p>

Chapter 2

"So, what are they?" Lissa asked once I told her that Dimitri had a top ten list of best times with me.

We were sitting out on her balcony in her apartment. I had come after Dimitri and I had eaten breakfast and gotten ready. He had to go on duty around Court and since I was Lissa's guardian what better thing to do than hang out with her and talk. She had been extremely busy for the last couple of months. It was late September and it had been almost three months since Lissa was crowned queen. I thought she was doing great so far but after a few incidents she was working extra hard. Because of that we would take up any time we could to catch up and enjoy being best friends, sisters.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. All he said was 'I'll tell you. But only one at a time'." I told her, imitating Dimitri's husky, sexy voice.

"Do you have any ideas of what they might be?" She asked.

"I do," I told her smiling as I thought of what could be on my love's list. "But I doubt I can figure out in what order they are in. It's kind of silly."

"I actually think that's romantic," she told me. "I really doubt Christian has a top anything for me." She said with a frown. I knew they had been having problems. As I said before, she had been very busy that I didn't think they'd had any real romantic time together. I felt a little sad for her. She loved Christian and she wanted to spend more time with him but she just couldn't find it and it hurt her and she knew it hurt him too. I was glad that Dimitri and I found time to be together but being queen was in a completely different level than being the queen's guardian.

We talked for a while more but were interrupted when my cell phone rang. I groaned when I heard the ringtone. I had a different ringtone for my most of my contacts and the ringtone that was playing was one that I did not like to hear. It was the Halloween theme song and I had assigned it to only one person.

"Yes, Hans," I answered in an exasperated voice.

"Hathaway," his annoying voice came through the phone. "I need you at the headquarters now. We are having a meeting."

"I didn't know there was a meeting arranged for today."

"Yes, but this is something that just came up. So get here now." With that he hung up.

"Well that was rude." I said to myself.

"What does he want?" Lissa asked.

"Well apparently there's and impromptu meeting that I need to attend." I told her. "Sorry I have to go. I'll see you later." I said standing giving her a hug before walking out and headed to the guardian building.

Once there, I walked into the meeting room and was surprised at how many guardians were scattered around standing or sitting. As I looked across room I was met by a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes. I smiled and made my way towards him.

"So, do you know what this is about," I asked Dimitri as I came to a stop in front of him where he was sitting down in a black chair.

"No, I don't," he replied. Seeing as there wasn't anywhere else to sit he started to stand. "Do you want to sit?"

I shook my head stopping him and pushed him to sit back down. Once he was sitting again I sat down on his lap. He didn't mind and wrapped his arms around my waist. Everyone knew about us so no one openly stared at us. Well at least not most of them.

As I talked to some of the guardians around us I found out that no one had a clue as to why we were called up for and that was when Hans entered. He gave a piece of paper that he was holding to one of the guardians close to the podium (Myles, I think his name was). He whispered something to him and walked back and stood by the door.

Myles got up to the podium and all the guardians quieted down and looked up at him to listen to what had to be said.

Myles cleared his throat and read it to himself and smirked. I didn't want to find out what was so funny. He began. "After a few incidents around Court, there have been new rules added to all guardians." He then began reading from the sheet of paper Hans had given him. "To whom it may concern (that means you, Hathaway and Belikov)." My head shot up as well as Dimitri's. We really hadn't been listening as we were thumb wrestling. Our eyes had been focused on our hands fighting each other. When Myles said our names I knew what was about to happen.

"After several uncomfortable incidents happening in the headquarters," he continued, "which I don't want to elaborate on – and I am completely sure everybody knows what I'm referring to – new rules are being issued in the Guardian Headquarters. Number one, only one person is allowed to be in the storage rooms at a time." Yep, I was right. I knew something like this would come up after Hans had caught me and Dimitri having a very heated make-out session in one of the storage rooms.

Myles went on. "Number two. Guardians must keep a 3-feet distance all the time." I gaped at this. I could barely keep half a foot away from Dimitri. "Number three. No personal matters should be discussed during working hours. Number four. Especially if these matters involve things happening behind closed doors." Some guardians laughed and looked over to us.

"Yeah, get some Belikov," hooted Adam, one of Dimitri's closer guardian friends. Dimitri sighed on my neck as the room burst into fits of laughter. Myles loudly cleared his throat and everyone went back to listening.

"And number five. Hooting and catcalls are also banned (and at this point it concerns every guardian)." Myles said this pointedly directing it at Adam. "These rules are valid as of today. Their violation will result in written reprehension. Signed Guardian Hans Croft." Myles finished stating that these 'new' rules were written by Hans.

"Are you serious?" I asked Hans standing and turning to face him where he was still standing by the door.

"Rose, don't, just let it go. We can deal with it," Dimitri said behind me but I didn't pay attention to him. This was totally unfair of Hans. I thought he was over the fact that Dimitri and I hooked up when I was still his student. And since everyone knew about us I didn't think he would come out and do something like this.

Hans came over to where I was standing in the middle of the room. "Yes Hathaway. I am serious."

"No." Is all I said.

"'No'? What makes you think you can do anything about it?"

I remained quiet as I looked straight into Hans' eyes. He kept looking back. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

I was about to walk away but as that thought ran through my mind another passed it by and won. And since when did Rose Hathaway walk away. Never.

"Let's have a match." I simply said.

"What?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Let's have a match." I repeated. "If I win, these new rules shall be banned."

Hans pondered that for a minute. "And if I win?" He asked.

"If you win. . ." I stopped to think. "I'll comply with the rules. Heck, I'll even stand five feet away from everyone else."

He stood there thinking. I could tell he was weighing his chances. Everyone knew how deadly I was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Hans agreed.

The guardians fanned out to make more space in the middle of the room. While that happened I took off my coat and put my hair up in a bun.

Once everything was set, Hans and I took up the center and stood across from each other and started circling one another.

Hans made the first move but I easily blocked him. Then I did a roundhouse kick that pushed him but he was able to keep himself up. For a while there were hits thrown back and forth that we each blocked but just when he thought he would get the best of me I ran throwing my full weight on him and knocking him over. I could distinctly hear a few cheers. We struggled for a bit but I was finally able to pin him and, figuratively speaking, stake him.

Cheers ran through the crowd of guardians that had been watching as Hans and I stood up. I looked over to Dimitri and saw an expression on his face that could only be described as pride, and if I looked more closely I think I also saw a little bit of lust.

I turned back to Hans and saw that he was not happy but a deal was a deal.

"Alright Hathaway, I guess you always do get your way." With that he walked away.

I walked to Dimitri and hugged him. He gave me a small peck on the lips and then he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Number ten on my top ten best times with Rose Hathaway is the time when we practiced in the gym on All Saints Day. That's the day I knew I had feelings for you. It was also the day when I knew that one day you would be a great fighter. And what happened just then proves it." He told me.

I smiled at him. His answer was not one of my guesses, but I was content with it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to give a big thanks to Orlissa92 for letting me use her <em>Restrictions<em> drabble (the rules Myles read out loud that were made by Hans) form _A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That. _Heres her link http:/fanfiction{}.net/s/6947077/177/A_Little_Bit_Of_This_A_Little_Bit_Of_That So check her out. Thank you again. Get rid of this {} before though and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know... It's been a while but I found updating harder than I thought and Im sorry but here's chap. 3. It's short but it's just the get me back in action. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Top Ten List<p>

Chapter 3

It had been a while since Dimitri told me his tenth best time with me and I was getting impatient to know the next. I had tried and tried to sneak one out of him but he just wouldn't budge. Not even if I promised that I wouldn't kiss or touch him but he knew I wouldn't last without his soft lips against mine.

It was mid October now and I was getting frustrated but what else could I do, (either he would tell me or not). The snow had just begun to fall and I was happy. It reminded me of St. Vladimir's, being in the middle of the forest with snow falling around me. I remembered the time Lissa and I had gone into the forest on Christmas day right before we left for the ski resort. We were walking around and suddenly I found that she wasn't walking next to me. As I turned I felt something hard and cold hit my back. When I turned around I was hit by another right on my cheek and I knew it was war. I ducked behind a close tree just before I was hit by another.

I got ready and threw back and I knew I had gotten her when I heard her squeal. Lissa and I had out mini war just for a while more before Dimitri came and found us but just as he was going to say something I threw a snowball straight to his face. Lissa came out behind her tree and couldn't stop laughing I took that as a cue and came out as well. I could see frustration and some amusement in his eyes. I had thrown it on purpose but I played it as an accident.

"Oh I'm sorry Guardian Belikov. Didn't see you there." I would have called him Dimitri even if Lissa was there but I was mad knowing his little deal he had with Tasha.

I came back to myself from the memory sitting next to the window in my and Dimitri's room drinking coffee which was a new thing for me. When I was a novice I would always see guardians drink this stuff as if their life depended on it even Dimitri did. I always told myself that I wouldn't be one of those guardians but once you start living with a coffee drinking machine like Dimitri, you start to smell it every morning and then slowly drinking a cup here and there and then suddenly you're drinking it every morning, every day, every night.

So I sat there watching the snow fall when I heard the front door open. Dimitri came in seconds later.

"Hello my beauty." He said giving me one of his soft amazing kisses. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Just watching the snow fall." I told him.

He pondered that for a minute, his face thoughtful. "So you wouldn't mind going for a walk?"

"A walk? Right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just the two of us."

"Okay." I agreed smiling at him. Once we were both in out jackets bundled up we made our way outside hand in hand.

We walked to the Court's park where there was a now frozen pond (but once the warmer days came it would be surrounded by beautiful flowers like lilies, tulips, and even some roses) and benches surrounded by trees and some more trees. Dimitri led me into a meadow close to the wards a great distance away from the nearest Court building and suddenly he dropped to the floor. I was about to yell and ask him what was wrong when he started to wave his arms and legs back and forth. I knew what he was doing. He was making a snow angel.

I smiled down at him.

"Well aren't you going to join me? Come on Roza have a little fun."

I plopped down next to him and started moving my limbs up and down making my own snow angel. I started laughing, happy to be with Dimitri, perfectly content in the middle ogf the forest feeling the snow fall around me.

I turned to see Dimitri staring at me his face full of amusement and love. He reached over to me and pulled me on top of him and there in the snow filled meadow he gave me one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes and said:

"Number 9 on my top ten list is the time we were in Idaho at the gas station and we made snow angel behind it. It was one of the first times I felt perfectly content having you with me even though you weren't really with me at that time."

I smiled at him ecstatic with what he had just said.

"You're wrong," I told him. "I was with you at that time. . . In my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...I know, I know, been a looonnnng time but I'm back. Sorry for the absecnse. At first it was writers block and laziness, then my computer broke down, then it was just pure laziness until just last week. So I hope you like. Characters belong to Richelle Mead unfortunatly.**

* * *

><p>Top Ten List<p>

Chapter 4

Today was mine and Dimitri's day off. When I was a novice I told myself that a day off was something I would never want seeing as I needed to look after Lissa but that was before I knew she would become Queen of the Moroi. Even if I knew that back then I still wouldn't take a day off. Even if I knew that I would have Dimitri.

Lissa was a stubborn queen though, well, more like a stubborn best friend, she insisted on giving Dimitri and me days off together. Dimitri wasn't her guardian but she was queen and Dimitri was her boyfriend's guardian, so she had a big say on his scheduling as much as in mine. She would tell me she did this because she had enough guardians as well as Christian. Don't get me wrong, I loved my days with Dimitri, but something told me she had another motive. I think she thought she owed us for, more or less, keeping us apart while we were still at St. Vlad's. I didn't blame her, but I knew she felt guilty no matter how many times I told her that it was okay.

So, this brought us to today. Dimitri and I were having a day out in Philadelphia, starting with breakfast at a diner, which was more like dinner for us since we had to take up a human schedule to go out and about.

Our food had just arrived when Dimitri asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

At first I didn't answer him seeing as I had a plate full with two pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a side dish with two doughnuts. Yes, this was more important at the moment. After taking down both doughnuts and the bacon, I answered him.

"Hmm, well I need to buy some new shirts and jeans, so I think we should go to the mall. I haven't been to a mall since-," I cut myself off remembering the last time I'd been at a mall.

Dimitri gave me a worried look and asked, "Since when?"

I stayed quiet for a moment but reluctantly told him. "Since the time we went with Victor." I didn't like to remember times spent with Victor Dashkov. Especially times before I knew who he really was, a sick, menacing man.

I knew Dimitri figured out what I was thinking, like always. "Let's not think about that okay?" He smiled at me and leaned over to give me a chaste kiss. We didn't think anymore about Victor as we finished our breakfast, which took a while. Dimitri had ordered as much as I had and of course Dimitri being himself ordered two more coffees to go for the both of us, which I was thankful for. God, he had turned me into a coffee addict as well as some other kind of addict, but let's not think about that right now.

As soon as we were given our coffees we made our way to the mall. It took us a while to get a parking space, but it _was_ the weekend, what else could we expect. We entered the mall and the first thing that caught my sight, _Forever 21_. I made my way over to it dragging Dimitri along. It had been a while since I came to this store. I walked around, glancing at the cute tops and studded jeans but those weren't the ones I was looking for. After finding a stack of not studded or embroidered jeans, I skimmed through them and grabbed a couple in my size. I turned to see a rack of sweaters and sweater dresses. I found some I liked and took them as well. I made my way to the fitting room when I spotted something in my peripheral. A section of athletic wear. I made my way to it with Dimitri at my heels, and I had notice he was very quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you've been really quiet since we came in here."

He smiled. "I just like watching you shop." I gave him a confuse look. "It just fascinates me, the looks on your face when you see something you don't like or something that you love. It amazes me." I laughed but didn't comment.

Once at the fitness section I grabbed a red sports bra and showed it to Dimitri. "How do you think this will look on me?"

He looked at it and gave a look of speculation. "I don't know. I think I need to see it on you to give you an answer."

I laughed and made my way to the fitting room but there wasn't anyone to ask for a room so I just walked to the farthest room and took Dimitri with me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well you said you need to see it on me to give me an answer. And I also need your opinion on the other clothes. How can I buy something if my boyfriend doesn't think it looks hot on me?" He smiled and sat in the corner chair while I tried on the sports bra. From the reflection in the mirror I saw his eyes widen as he saw my half naked body. After putting on the bra I turned to him. "So?"

"It's perfect." He stood and walked to me. He leaned down to my neck and ran his nose up and down and put his lips to my earlobe and whispered, "Do you remember the day I caught you making out with that kid in the lounge room?"

"Yes," I practically moaned.

"That was the first time I really noticed how beautiful you are. I have to say that I didn't like the situation but seeing you sitting on that couch in that black bra. . . Well let me just tell you that I had to take a very cold shower that night. It has to be one of the best times I've ever shared with you."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Number 8?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I kissed him and just before it could lead to clothes removal there was a knock on the door. A store clerk chastised us for going in without permission but let me try on the rest of my clothes. Dimitri and I spent a good part of the day at the mall and finally decided to go home. I had to admit, it had been a fun and productive day. Now, only seven more to go on Dimitri's list.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Chapter 5 will be up soon. <strong>


End file.
